


what's in a name?

by rolleokoseuteo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Mary Lou Barebone, Mentions of Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald - Freeform, POV Second Person, first fanfic sort of ayyyyyeeeeee, hints of homophobia, i still don t know what this is, idk where i was going with this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolleokoseuteo/pseuds/rolleokoseuteo
Summary: ayooooo so this is my first fanfic (in three years) sooooooooo idk??? just tell me in the comments if i made any grammar mistakes since i m too tired to correct thisalso it s second person bc i suck at writing 1st and third person tbh





	

your name means _"the belief that something is true"_ , yet you seek out the truth.

you once thought that _he_ may be the truth you sought. he healed the wounds she gave you, but he couldn't heal all your wounds.

he called your name as if he was ordering you to be where he is. you felt like a puppet, but it's enough, you thought.

 

* * *

 

you find out that, yes, he was just using you the whole time. you feel a new wound open for the world to see. you feel vulnerable, and most importantly, you feel alone again. in a world full of people, you still end up alone.

 

* * *

 

you suddenly hear someone calling out your name. a gentle voice that makes you feel a bit secure. you look at its source and immediately find yourself captivated. well, who wouldn't? freckles scatter all over his face as if it was a galaxy full of stars. he has eyes that seem to never stop shining. the way he said your name makes your heart race-

_disgusting. disgrace. disappointment-_

she's gone and you're aware of it. you are the one who killed her, after all. you shout, you plead, you _beg_ the whispers to stop.

miraculously, they follow your command and silence takes its place.

you're alone once again. you tell yourself that this is all you need, yet it doesn't feel right. it isn't enough.

 

* * *

 

every night, you dream about him. you dream about the way he smiles. the way he speaks. you feel happiness but not satisfaction. it isn't enough.

you realize that he's the only thing that has been on your mind recently. you think about him every day, every hour, every minute, every second.

 

* * *

 

he invites you to be his apprentice of sorts. you gladly accept. this is what you wanted, right?

it was easy for his creatures to warm up to you, since you're always with him.

you find out that he's just as alone as you are. he also has wounds like you. oh, how badly you want to heal them.

 

* * *

 

you spend most of your time with him nowadays. he's still busy writing his book, but he still finds time to spend with you. you think that you may be a bit spoiled but you're happy anyway. you're always happy when you're with him.

slowly, just slowly, you realize that you might be falling in love.

 

* * *

 

he tells you that you heal his wounds. you're taken aback. you don't deserve to bring him this much happiness. eventually, you tell him that he heals your wounds, too.

and just for a bit, you have the faintest urge to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

because of him, you have learned to love your name. all your wounds healed and became scars, all because of him. you love the way he calls your name to catch your attention. you love the way he whispers it in your ear during your moments of intimacy. you love the way he calls your name to make you wake up from a nightmare.

your name is _credence_ , the belief that something is true. for a very long time, you sought the truth and after every single obstacle you went through, you finally found it. you think- no, you _know_ that the man named newt scamander is the truth that you are to believe in.

**Author's Note:**

> ayooooo so this is my first fanfic (in three years) sooooooooo idk??? just tell me in the comments if i made any grammar mistakes since i m too tired to correct this
> 
> also it s second person bc i suck at writing 1st and third person tbh


End file.
